Tavern
The Tavern History The Tavern is one of the rooms you unlock after defeating the first boss, The Terminal . When you enter the rogue camp after killing 2 bandits you are confronted by a stranger telling you that the brotherhood wants Lyssa dead. Heading to the tavern gives you two options: killing Lyssa, or warning her, both of which allow you to manage the tavern. Operation of the Tavern When you own the tavern, you can serve patrons and restock beer. Restocking and serving beer to patrons each have their own costs, which change every so often. For instance at one point restocking beer may cost only 16g while serving it brings in 150g but later on it may cost 130g to restock and you only receive 111g from serving it to patrons. The price of beer may fluctuate so restocking beer while its low would be profitable. Serving patrons may result in receiving a gift box which can be found in the shared stash by entering "4" on the tavern screen. You may only store up to 6 gift boxes; if you receive any gift boxes afterwards they will be rejected if you do not open any of the 6 you already have. Each beer that you sell to a patron provides you with a certain amount of xp, as shown in the equation below: * XP = 2 * Level Initially you can only have a maximum of 5 beer and 32 patrons at a time, but this rises by 1 and 2 respectively each time you upgrade the tavern. Note(s): Tavern prices apply to Classic; Lunatic has an increased upgrade cost per tavern level. Also, tavern price stays at 999,999 gold beyond tavern lvl 15. Any more upgrades beyond max lvl will waste your gold. Shared Stash This stash is shared between all your characters, regardless of their class or difficulty setting. Here you can store silver keys as well as up to 6 gift boxes. These gift boxes randomly contain random items such as crafting material, market items, and equipment. The equiment scales scales with the level of the opening character, not of the depositing. Entertain Patrons Another option in the Tavern is entertaining your patrons. You automatically start with 5 charges upon owning the tavern. By entertaining the patrons, you have a chance of obtaining a gift box, however the drop rate is around the same as serving patrons. Once you run out of energy, you can D Drink your beers to increase your energy. You will gain 1 energy (storing up to 5 at one time) per drink, until you are drunk. You become drunk when your current amount of drinks matches the max in the counter e.g. when you're at 4/4 or above, you'll become drunk. This becomes a combat debuff as well, essentially blinding you for an entire battle until enough time has passed. A battle or two in the general combat area will remove this debuff as well as sleeping. Also keep in mind that no time passes while in the Colosseum. Marketing Vouchers Once you own the tavern, you will be able to randomly obtain marketing vouchers as you explore. When you obtain one, the game will create a separate event to show that you've received one, just as quest items and commodity coupons do. When you have at least one, pressing R will provide you with a random number of patrons in your tavern. This is useful when you wish to gain extra money where the prices are favorable, when you want to level up, or when you want more gift boxes. You cannot use it when the tavern is already at max occupancy, and there is no limit to the amount of marketing vouchers you can have at a single time. Bounty Whether or not Lyssa is gone, you are able take the Q Bounty quest, slaying a certain amount of enemies in order to obtain your reward. Each time you complete the quest, the amount of enemies that must be slain to complete a bounty quest will slowly increase. The rewards are the same as the other quests given to you from the blacksmith, Cynthia, and Gladius. Tips * If you dispose of Lyssa before having found a rose in the Westhaven Fields, you will never be able to offer her flowers - and receive a gift for it * If you are going to serve patrons anyway, better to wait cashing in the quest till after. If you gain a level, the quest reward will be better * Beer will never go beyond 10g apiece. That's when you will get the best reward from you marketing voucher. Category:Town